


Ready

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Charlie/Tonks - wind





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for harrysmom for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange

I also want to thank my beta for all her help on this drabble.  She came through in a pinch for me.  Thanks, hun!  


* * *

Tiny snowflakes swirled about the backyard of the Burrow, the wind gently pushing them toward Tonks, trying to comfort her in her loneliness.  Though she appreciated Molly’s invitation to Christmas Eve dinner, the warmth and love of the Burrow could be suffocating at times.  All couples except her and Charlie, but it was _his_ family.  Ron and Hermione.  Arthur and Molly.  Harry and Ginny.  Bill and Fleur.  The twins and their girls.  Not to mention the concerned looks exchanged as they took in her appearance, followed by the question of how she was doing.  Tonks knew they were concerned, but sometimes, it could be overwhelming.  The wind stirred again, still gently, and brought her back from her reverie of what might have been.

 

She and Remus had never really had the chance to have a proper Christmas.  Their chances of doing typical couple things had been ruined by the war.  She missed him, but also the idea of what they could have been.  

 

Soon, someone would notice she had gone and probably fear the worst.  She knew she really ought to go in.  The wind was picking up, promising frost on the windows.  Yet, she stayed.

 

“Tonks?”

 

She started at the voice, drawing her wand through force of habit rather than thought. 

 

Charlie put his hands up in mock surrender, and she gave him a weak smile as an apology.

 

“Did I make everyone worry?”

 

“Nah, I told Dad I’d find you, and if I wasn’t back in ten minutes to start worrying.”  He smiled and cocked his head to the side, “What have you been doing out here all by yourself?” 

 

Tonks sighed and closed her eyes.  “Just thinking.”  She wondered if Charlie had been chosen to come find her.  As he had no date, he was a likely candidate.  Or, perhaps he had volunteered.  Charlie had a quiet heart; similar to the quiet strength that had drawn her to Remus.  Strange that.  

 

Charlie stayed quiet.  Tonks opened her eyes and looked at him.  He was studying her.  When he realized she was watching him, he looked away.  And then she saw it.  Just a tiny flicker of regret as he closed his eyes and drew in a breath.  Ever so gently, he took her hand and brought it up to his heart.  

 

“Whatever you need, love. Just let me know when you’re ready to go in.”

 

Tonks closed her eyes again and felt Charlie’s thumb making small circles on the back of her hand as the snow fell harder around them.  The wind picked up and a snowflake brushed against her cheek, though she could have sworn it felt like that slight tickle Remus’s mustache used to leave when he kissed her.

 

And she knew.

 

In that moment, Tonks knew the time had come to move on.  He wanted her to.    

 

This Christmas she would start living once more, and perhaps the New Year could start in love.

 

She squeezed Charlie’s hand.

 

“I’m ready.”


End file.
